1. Field
This invention relates to improvements in the storage and retrieval of cards and microfiche.
2. Prior Art
Prior art systems for storage and retrieval of fiche require that the fiche be placed in holders, which are usually individual frames, to prevent scratching, abrasion and other damage to the fiche that would otherwise result from rubbing and excessive localized pressures in normal operation. The holders significantly increase the cost and volume necessary to store the fiche, especially in large systems where the number of fiche may exceed one million.